Always Here For You
by LJ1983
Summary: AU fan take on the meeting between Kirsty and Pinhead during 'Hellseeker', and what follows after her husband Trevor's death...Kirsty knows that Pinhead will always be there for her and will never let her go. He has, after all, but eternity to wait for her. The question is; when will she give in and admit those cleverly concealed dark desires? When will she yield to him? One Shot.


_A.N - I was watching the extended version to Kirsty and Pinhead's meeting in Hellseeker, and this little idea popped into my head. I hope you all like it. Please R&R. This is rated M for sexual scenes. _

* * *

_"I know that you're wounded,_

_You know that I'm here to save you,_

_You know I'm always here for you,_

_I know that you'll thank me later."_

_'Pain' Three Days Grace_

* * *

**~ Always Here for You ~**

Kirsty Cotton stood frozen to the spot in the deepest part of Hell's Labyrinth, the fear and surprise simultaneously flushing throughout her body as she stared at him; that tall, leather clad Cenobite she has known since forever. She could now not remember a time when she didn't know him. He frightened, amazed and attracted her all at once. He always did.

He hadn't seemed to have changed since she last saw him, which had been fourteen years previously. His head and face still fashioned the brutal grid pattern cut into the leprous white flesh, and - the part that always intrigued her most - he still had pins driven into every intersection of the bloodless grid. So brutal, but oh so wonderfully sexual.

"Kirsty...we meet again." he greeted her. His tone almost suggested that he had been expecting her.

Kirsty froze as she glanced round the room. Chains hung freely from the ceiling, it was dark and cold, and in the distance she could hear the terrified screams of Hell's damned occupants.

"How did you find me?" she whimpered fearfully, knowing full well that he would have found her eventually. She just hoped that he wouldn't.

"You opened the door long ago, and it'll never be closed until I get what I came for."

Kirsty shuddered when he spoke those words. "_My...soul_."

Pinhead continued, whilst simultaneously beginning to advance on her slowly, his voice dripping with cunning. "It was your_ loving_ husband who did the hard work. He made it easy for me. It seems your family always does."

Rebellion rose in Kirsty's belly and her nostrils flared in defiance at those words. "THAT was Frank; I gave him back to you!" she cried furiously. "I DID what I promised!"

"Don't think I'm not grateful." he went on, his coal eyes glinting with want the longer he stared back into her defiant eyes. "I am..._eternally_...grateful." He ceased for a moment before beginning to advance on her. Was there a hint of a slight smirk upon those icy lips as he neared her? "But there was another bargain wasn't there?" he rhetorically queried the closer he got to the strong willed and trembling woman.

Kirsty closed her misted eyes, trying to ignore such words he had softly spoken, such plain truth that screamed at her. She uttered not a single word as he continued.

"You would not have forgotten that I gave myself to let you run."

Kirsty felt fresh tears well in her gentle brown eyes. The Cenobite was right; she had never forgotten the day when he - stripped of his demonic attributes - had sacrificed himself to allow her to go free. She had felt nothing but regret ever since. The pained look in his ebony eyes only minutes previously had surprisingly tugged at her heart strings that day, and for the first time since her first meeting with him - she did not fear him. Instead, another feeling took over; pity with the slightest tinge of admiration. Very suddenly back that moment, an overwhelming surge of wanting to actually become a part of his world consumed her - something which had frightened her. She had since learned to bury those feelings in the years which followed.

She had begun to live her life, at least attempt to put the past behind her. She had met Trevor; a seemingly handsome and kind man. But appearances could be utterly deceptive, as she had now found out.

Trevor had deceived her. In the worst possible ways. He had cheated, and plotted to kill her for her untouched inheritance.

Adultery, lust, deception, murder and greed; attributes which had reminded her of someone. Almost straight away when Trevor had handed her the gift wrapped box just moments before, the once very vivid thoughts of her loathsome Uncle Frank swept her mind. She could practically smell the blood, feel the pulsing exposed and fragile muscle on her flesh.

All in one minute, the tragedy of fourteen years previously had finally caught up with her - and she was once again that frightened and lost lonely young girl. The girl which the pinheaded Cenobite before her had met.

As she once again opened her eyes and looked upon him, Pinhead's voice was much harsher and colder, more angrier, as he continued on. "Did you think that gift was nobly and freely given...DID YOU!?"

Kirsty had no answer for that. In some ways, she had never truly believed that he would have been so lenient with her and allowed her to go free had it not been for her spiritually weakening him with that one single photograph of his previous human life. It was the moral side of him that had let her run, not the darker side. The darker side was too obsessive and possessive of her to alone her to be free. She knew that now.

She was still trembling at the intensity of his words as he continued. "The box will never let you go, Kirsty. You solved the puzzle...you unleashed the power. There is no turning back. I will not rest till I get what I want," he said, breaking her free of her thoughts and forcing her skin to erupt in goose-pimples. "And what I want is _you_!"

Kirsty was all too aware that wanted her, she knew he lusted for her flesh. It called to him like a beacon. This was inevitable. Part of her wanted this. Part of her wanted him to take her away from this miserable and mundane life, to sort of _'save' _her. She was tempted. She was drawn to him. She wanted him.

"You always knew this day was coming," Pinhead purred seductively. "Felt it deep within your soul." Pinhead had drawn so close to her now, and she let out a shiver as his six foot frame loomed over her. For a moment, she thought she would cave in and go with him - but then she began to fight back against her desires that she thought were wrong.

"WAIT! Wait!" she pleaded, as his Cenobite brethren all advanced on her.

After an age, she looked into his deep, dark eyes and for a fleeting moment she swore she could see a flicker of affection, gentleness. _Longing._ It disturbed and thrilled her all at once.

"What if I make you a deal?" she dared to bargain, staring dead into his onyx eyes.

"Interesting." the pinned demon murmured finally, his lips had curved into a slight amused smile as he allowed her to continue.

"I will bring you five souls, in exchange for mine."

_Five_ souls.

_Five_ people.

She was willing to kill five people to free herself from Hell, from him.

Kirsty had started off her existence as innocent, she'd opened the box in ignorance. Yet since that fateful day when she opened the box in the hospital room and came into his presence her soul had become more and more corrupted by him, day by day - slowly but surely. Now here she was, making yet another deal with him. She was going to take the lives of five people to save herself, to which he gladly accepted.

As she reached for the box so she could return to her greedy, insipid husband, Pinhead suddenly drew much closer than before - their bodies were practically touching. Kirsty closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily as he placed his hand to her cheek. As he brushed a lock of hair away from her face, Kirsty opened her eyes to see him gazing intently at her. While her eyes are filled with tears of fear, despair, anger, desire - his don't seem to have any emotion whatsoever.

"Kirsty, my sweet child, the doors to Hell will always be open if you should so ever change your mind." His cavernous voice was much gentler and softer than before. "And I myself shall always be here for you. I can see the pain in your eyes. You long for a life beyond the one you know - I can sense all your desires, Kirsty." Pinhead told her matter of factly, his coal-like eyes were still refusing to show any emotion still. But the tone of his voice sounded so.._.nice_

His hand was still connected to her cheek, and for some reason - as he spoke to her in his ethereal tones - Kirsty subconsciously leaned into his touch and even nuzzled it. It was then that she realized what she was doing. "No, no - you're wrong." Kirsty said defiantly.

Pinhead gave a little chuckle. "I'm never wrong, child. You shall see."

After a moment or so, Pinhead allowed for Kirsty to leave. To go back to Earth and kill the people who had hurt her. She didn't know what she was doing, but Pinhead knew - and he smiled to himself.

Each of those five people she brutally killed and gave to Pinhead was a step closer to her destiny. To him. Sooner or later, she'd go to him. She would yield to him. She would join him in the Labyrinth. She would be his - and his alone. Her soul was tainted now, and full of sin. All he had to do now was wait...

* * *

It had been over a month now since her husband Trevor's death. Death at her own hands. Kirsty Cotton had murdered her lying cheating husband in cold blood, and made it look like he had committed suicide. She had murdered four other people as well - those being Trevor's whores and his friend who'd conspired with Trevor to kill Kirsty for her fortune. It had felt good to make them suffer, and it thrilled her even more to know that they were suffering some more in Hell - with him as their punisher. She had felt no remorse or regret for her part in their murders.

Now, she sat in her lonely apartment; no real friends, a dull job. Going from one man to the other - night after night. Meaningless sex, excessive drinking - and even a little experimenting with drugs. Kirsty Cotton was now officially a damned soul. The realization of it had now suddenly hit her. She gazed to the puzzle box, stared at it really hard. She wanted it, she wanted him. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer, could not deny her desires - her passion. She was going to take Pinhead up on his offer...

* * *

Kirsty literally shook with anticipation as she solved the Lament configuration with ease yet again - yet her eyes were firmly closed the whole time. The smooth chiseled wood of the eighteeth Century French toy felt hot to the touch and at home within her eager grasp as her feminine fingers groped, caressed and ran along the groves and designs - tempting its secrets out. When Kirsty opened her eyes, she was stood in the Labyrinth again - opposite him, the only man who has ever been there for her.

"Ah, Kirsty - I knew you would come." he murmured.

Was it her imagination, he did he seem almost overjoyed at seeing her?

Kirsty simply stood rooted to the spot; she didn't know how to proceed. Pinhead, however, sensing all her desires, her wishes, stepped closer to her. Cupping her cheek in his hand again, the pinned demon gazed down into her eyes. Then he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "I've always been very fond of you, child. Did you know that?" he purred seductively.

Kirsty sucked in an agonizingly deep breath and goose pimples emerged all over her body as she felt his proximity. Not knowing what else to do, Kirsty leaned herself into him and lifted her head to press her lips against his cold cheek - just missing the pins and leaving a red coloured lipstick mark. Raising her shaking yet curious hand, she placed it to said cheek and stroked feather light touches to it, and then leaned her face in again to kiss him - this time on his pale lips. He silently yet eagerly returned the kiss. Their first kiss together was slow and gentle and their eyes somehow stayed open, but after an age, they closed. Kirsty never thought she would ever be in a situation where she would be kissing Hell's Lead cenobite or relishing it. But, here she was - kissing the Dark Prince of Hell and she wanted a lot more from him, an awful lot more.

Breaking away from the kiss after only a couple of seconds which felt like centuries to the both of them, she then she pulled away to stare into his dark eyes and to answer his question. "Yes. I know." she whispered, letting him take her arms gently and pull her in to him even closer than ever.

Those black diamond eyes remained the same - depthless and emotionless, but there is just something in his demeanor that told Kirsty he was feeling something. Going by his hardening organ that she could feel teasing against her womanhood through their clothes - probably lust, perhaps sexual attraction. Or, dare she admit it, even _love_!

Both were deathly quiet for several seconds - and once more it felt like centuries - until Pinhead murmured; "Kirsty..." as he moved his face toward her neck. Cold chills shot up her spine and she breathed heavily as his lips planted tender kisses to the flesh on her neck. Kirsty closed her eyes once again, allowing herself to be taken to the realms of pleasure by this demon who was just as much a man as her vile husband had ever been.

As her hands slid up his arms to eventually rest upon his shoulders, the tips of his pins scratched slightly at her chin and cheek as he continued to kiss and suck at her neck, but this is all apart of the pleasure for her.

Kirsty began murmuring as her arousal grew, her head slowly leaned back to allow her demon lover to pleasure her some more, and both her hands aggressively gripped his broad shoulders as the ecstasy got too much, and just as his nimble fingers tore the buttons off her blouse aggressively and swept it off her lithe and succulent torso before tossing the shredded garment aside.

After she allowed him to peel the rest of her clothes away - leaving her naked before him and at his mercy - Kirsty entwined Pinhead's neck with her arms and pressed her young exposed body to his whilst he casually lifted his cassock, and then the final descent into darkness for the young woman had truly begun as the pinheaded Cenobite slammed himself inside of her, right up to the hilt.

Blood pumped from her crevice, so much was the brutality of his possession. Yet this did not faze Kirsty in the least. She reached down with one finger as he continued to rock against her, and dipped it in the blood pouring between them. She drew a scarlet trail against his face where it eventually reached his lips. He eagerly accepted her gift. The taste of her blood between his lips was ever so sweet.

As their howls and screams of pain and pleasure echoed throughout the dark Labyrinth, the realization hit her. She was no longer human. She did not belong on Earth, she was no longer the sweet and naive innocent young girl who had been frightened by one look at her future pinheaded beau. Her very own Prince. She knew her place was now here, in Hell...by his side, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, that day that Pinhead had promised her would come, had indeed arrived.

An hour filled with pain and pleasure passed, they had experienced many climaxes, and now a sweaty and bloody Kirsty finally allowed Pinhead to lower her to the ground, where she then dressed herself again. Her body ached with a smattering of many sensations...and it felt so good. She wanted more. Once she was respectively clad, Pinhead held out his hand to her - his face still covered in her blood where she had trailed his face with her red tinted fingertips.

"Kirsty...please join me in your rightful home...our home. Come with me to Hell."

Kirsty, without hesitation, took his hand and whispered; "Yes."

The two now walked off into the distance, hand in hand, their destiny finally fulfilled. She was now his concubine...

* * *

Meanwhile, Trevor Gooden lingered miserably in his own personal world of torment. It was no secret to all in Hell that he suffered greatly for his lust and greed in life. But he suffered a lot more now as Pinhead made certain he'd been made well aware of his and Kirsty's recent mad coupling.

He was forced to view the images of Pinhead and Kirsty together over and over again as a reminder of his cruelty to her whilst they were married. How his final act of coldness had ultimately driven Kirsty into the arms of the pinheaded man who tormented him.

His punishment was quite clear; as he'd enjoyed such fetishes of documenting many of his flings and conquests through recording them, just so he could look back at them and relish on how he had bedded these lowly females behind his ex wife's back, his punishment would be that he had no choice but to see, just as how he had filmed his couplings, Kirsty in the arms of his pinheaded torturer.

How Trevor suffered, and how Pinhead and the newly Cenobittic Kirsty Cotton - formerly Mrs Gooden - enjoyed his suffering.

How his suffering was legendary.

**The End...**


End file.
